Ulang Tahun Karma
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Udah ga usah pake summary, ga bisa soalnya. Intinya kelas 3-E mau rayain ultahnya Karma secara diam-diam. Cerpen ini dulunya sebagai tugas B Indo yang nyasar ke fanfict /plakk/ Enjoy! Ficlet. Bahasa baku (banget)


_Udah ga usah pake summary, ga bisa soalnya. Intinya kelas 3-E mau rayain ultahnya Karma secara diam-diam. Cerpen ini dulunya sebagai tugas B Indo yang nyasar ke fanfict /plakk/ Enjoy!_

 **~Ulang Tahun Karma~**

 **.**

 **Credit to : Mz Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **Author : Kurona Shiro**

 **.**

 **WARNING : AU (maybe), gagal paham, OOC, gaje, garing (emang lu ngelawak apa), alur dan tata bahasa berantakan, bahasa baku banget (atau mendingan begitu aja kali ya) /ditendang/**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa, Karma!"

Karma membuka pagar rumahnya setelah sahabatnya, Nagisa, pergi. Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah, Karma selalu bersama Nagisa.

Rumah Karma selalu sepi, karena orang tuanya sangat sibuk bekerja. Lagipula, Karma adalah anak tunggal. Semakin sepi rumah Karma.

Karma adalah murid SMP Kunugigaoka, tepatnya kelas 3-E. Kelas 3-E terkenal sebagai kelas yang terbuang, karena kelas tersebut berisi anak-anak yang memiliki prestasi yang buruk serta anak yang melanggar peraturan.

Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Karma.

Karma melirik kalender di rumahnya. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, yang berarti besok tanggal 25 Desember. Sebenarnya 25 Desember adalah hari yang spesial buat Karma, karena itu adalah hari ulang tahun Karma.

"Hmph."

Karma mendengus. Karma memang tak pernah peduli soal ulang tahunnya, karena Karma tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya, bahkan dengan orang tuanya sekalipun.

Sementara itu...

"Bagaimana nih, soal ulang tahunnya Karma?"

"Memangnya kita mau merayakannya dimana?"

Keadaan kelas E sangatlah ramai. Mereka semua sedang membicarakan tentang rencana ulang tahun Karma. Tampaknya mereka semua 'kasihan' terhadap Karma yang tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Pak Koro, menurut Bapak dimana kita harus merayakan ulang tahunnya Karma?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Bapak sih, terserah kalian saja," jawab seseorang yang biasa dipanggil Pak Koro. Pak Koro adalah wali kelas 3-E.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau disini saja?" usul teman Karma yang lain, Kayano.

"Kurasa itu bagus!"

"Oh iya! Kenapa kita tidak kepikiran ya?"

"Ide yang hebat, Kayano?"

Ide Kayano mendapat respon positif dari berbagai orang di kelas. Sekarang, sepertinya hanya satu masalah yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana rencana kejutannya?' tanya Nagisa. Nagisa memang hanya berpura-pura pulang bersama Karma, setelah itu Nagisa kembali kali ke kelasnya.

"Itu gampang kok. Biar Bapak saja yang memutuskan," sahut Pak Koro sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, saya tidak percaya Pak!"

"Mana bisa?!"

"Mengurus kelas saja Bapak tidak bisa!"

Yah, bisa dibilang Pak Koro ini tidak bisa mengurus kelas dengan baik. Pak Koro adalah guru yang unik, baik dalam cara mengajar maupun dalam hal lain. Hanya saja Pak Koro memang kurang bisa dipercaya oleh murid-muridnya sendiri.

"Pokoknya serahkan saja pada Bapak!" ulang Pak Koro dengan senyum khasnya.

"Baik, Pak," seru murid kelas 3-E serentak.

Pada keesokan harinya...

"Oh ya ampun, Nagisa tidak ada, Sugino pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak untuk ke sekolah bersama," batin Karma seraya berjalan ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Karma heran. Kelasnya sepi sekali, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Padahal hari sudah menjelang siang, yang berarti bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Karma menghela napas, lalu duduk di tempat duduknya. Karma menyalakan HP-nya, dan mendengarkan lagu dengan mata tertutup.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Karma!"

Karma terlonjak. Di hadapannya sudah ada teman-teman serta guru kesayangannya. Tetap di depan Karma berdiri Nagisa sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Karma'.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" seru Karma senang.

Pada akhirnya, Karma dan para murid kelas 3-E menikmati kue ulang tahun yang dibeli oleh gurunya, Pak Koro.

 **.**

 **~THE END~**

 **.**

 **Nah, gimana nih ceritanya? Gaje kan? /plakk/  
ane aja ga tau kenapa bisa-bisanya fict ini dijadiin tugas sekolah :v  
sorry ya buat readers yang ga biasa baca fict dengan bahasa yang baku kayak gini, gua aja yang bikin rasanya gimana gitu pas nulis koro-sensei jadi pak koro :v**

 **SAYONARA DI FICT SELANJUTNYA!**

 **Salam Pacman :v**

 **Kurona Shiro**

 **RNR?**


End file.
